Organization XIII The Untold Story
by Bowlingformoogles
Summary: The untold story of what really happend to Organization XIII and secrets that were never told. Rivalries, crushes, and a secret evil mastermind.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it**

"Hey Axel..."

"What do you what this time Roxas?"

"Um, it's just..."

**All of the sudden Marluxia ran into the room**

"Guess what just happened to my already awesome life!?!?!" shouted an extremely excited Marluxia.

"I don't care..."

"God Axel! You don't care about anybody but yourself!"

"Yeah... Did it really take you that long to figure that out!? Man, your slow..."

"You asshole! I'ma kick your white little ass all the way to Neverland!"

"SILENCE!!!!!!!"

**Everyone stared as their leader walked into the room**

"Oh, howdy Mansex." Axel replied.

"I told you NOT to call me that!" said Mansex. "Organization XIII! Front and center!"

**The Organization gathers **

"Alright, now that you all are here... I have an announcement."

"Your coming out of the closet?" asked Larxene.

"No."

"Are you sure? 'Cause everyone thinks you and Saix have something going on..."

"WHAT!?" shouted Saix.

"It's a rumor."

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!!!!"

**Everyone is quiet**

"Okay, what I wanted to say is that we have a new headquarters. It is called Castle Oblivion." Said Mansex.

"Does that mean we are leaving The World That Never Was!?"

"No Demyx. We are going to split the Organization into two groups. I have named Marluxia master of Castle Oblivion, so he will get to choose who goes with him. But, he can't have Saix. He's my bitch."

"Why should HE get to be master!?!?! I've been here longer than most of you little idiots and I never got anything!" Shouted an angry Vexen.

"Because, my hair is cooler." Replied Marluxia.

"Well, if we're going on who's hair is cooler, than **I** should win!" Said Axel. "MY hair doesn't look like somebody put a bunch of pink frosting on it! Mine's just plain awesome!!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"My God! Will you idiots stop! I'm tired of this pointless bullshit!!" Said a pissed off Larxene.

"Yeah, we should listen to her." Said Marluxia.

"Your just saying that 'cause you have the hots for her!" Shouted Axel.

"I'm going to kill him..."

"WILL YOU IDIOTS JUST SHUT UP LONG ENOUGH TO MAKE SOME STINKING TEAMS!?!?!?!?" Screamed Mansex.

"Sorry..."

"Yeah, sorry." Okay my first choice is Axel." Said Marluxia.

"WHY!? Why would you do this to me!"

"Because it would be great to have you under MY control."

"Fuck you!"

"The rest of my team will be... Larxene, Zexion, Lexeaus, and Vexen."

"Damn you to hell, Marluxia!" Screamed Vexen.

"I'll miss you Axel!" Said Demyx, who's on the brink of tears.

"Don't cry Demyx. That's totally lame. Only losers like Marluxia and Vexen do that."

"I'll miss you too Axel."

"You too Roxas? Man I'm popular. Go me!"

**Axel starts doing his 'Happy Dance'**

"Uhh...Axel. You kinda look like-"

"A complete idiot, dude!" Shouted Xigbar.

"Huh? Oh right... I'm done." Said an embarrassed Axel.

**Alright! That is the end of chapter one! In the next chapter 'Team Marluxia' moves into Castle Oblivion and there are some odd things happening in The World That Never Was. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Up in their rooms 'Team Marluxia' was packing their stuff and getting ready to move to Castle Oblivion**

"Hey, Axel?" Asked Roxas. "Remember earlier when I was going to tell you something but, was interrupted by Marluxia?"

"Uh yeah. What was it you needed?" Replied Axel.

"Well, um..."

"AXEL!!!!!"

"Huh?"

"Axel! You idiot!" Yelled Larxene.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Oh, then what is THIS?"

**Larxene pointed over to her suitcase, that was on fire**

"Oh...that's your suitcase? ...Oops..."

"Axel! I'm really going to kill you now! You are a complete fucking idiot that does nothing but sit around and play video games all day!"

"But, Final Fantasy VII is the bestest video game ever! You can't denie it!" Argued Axel.

"I don't fucking care!" Screamed Larxene.

"CAT FIGHT!!!!!"

**Demyx, Xigbar, Marluxia, Xaldin, Mansex, and ****Lexeaus all ran into the room**

"You just don't like it 'cause your too stupid to play!"

"I don't like it because retards like you play it! I'm too smart to play that mindless bullshit!" Shouted Larxene.

"Mindless bullshit? I don't fucking think so!" Yelled Axel.

"This is to good to miss! Saix! Get you butt in here!" Shouted Mansex.

"Yes sir! Right away, sir!" Saix shouted back.

"Y'know what!?" Said Larxene.

"What!?" Shouted Axel.

"I'm not going to fight with you."

"Your not?" Said a confused Axel.

"No. I'ma come after you in your sleep, and then when you wake up you'll be in Wonderland."

"NO! Not Wonderland! ANYWHERE but Wonderland!!!!" Screamed Axel.

"What's so wrong with Wonderland?" Asked Roxas.

"It's...so...pink...and and happy. And uncool! Cool people like me can't go to places like that! I'll DIE!!!"

"Cool people? Your a Nobody, Hun. Not people." Said Larxene.

"MAKE MY DAY WORSE WHY DON'T YOU?!?!"

"NEVER CALL HIM 'HUN' AGAIN!!!" Shouted Marluxia.

"What? You got a problem with it?" Asked Larxene.

"Um, no. Of coarse not..."

"You were yelling at me... Nobody yells at me." Said Larxene.

"Oh shit." Said Marluxia as he realized he was about to get his ass kicked by a girl.

"You. Are. Going. DOWN!" Said Larxene as she chased after Marluxia.

"Get him! Get him!" Shouted the crowd of Nobodies.

**Larxene caught up with Marluxia and started kicking his ass**

"This is utter nonsense." Said Luxord, who just happened to be passing by.

"No! This is hot, dude!" Said Xigbar.

"Your an idiot."

"Thanks, dude!"

"AH! My spleen!!" Screamed Marluxia. "Save me Mommy!!!"

"Your Mama dead, foo!" Screamed Xaldin.

"What the hell Xaldin!? You haven't talked in three years and now you talk like your from the hood!?!" Shouted Saix.

"Clam down Saix." Said Mansex. "Now go get me some coffee."

"Anything for you boss." Said Saix as he walked down to the kitchen to get some coffee.

"GAH!" Screamed Marluxia as Larxene tossed him across the room onto the floor.

"Are you done now?" Asked Larxene.

"Yes ma'am." Replied Marluxia.

"Good." Said Larxene as she started to walk out of the room.

"This just makes me love you more!" Shouted Marluxia.

"Your a Nobody. You can't love. Hell, I couldn't love even when I wasn't a Nobody. I was a bitch. Still am." Replied Larxene.

"Hey, I think she forgot that I torched her suitcase!" Axel whispered to Demyx.

"I'll be back for you later, Axel!" Shouted Larxene as she just turned the corner.

"Fuck..."

**The Next Morning**

"Alrighty! Are you guys all ready to move into Castle Oblivion!?" Asked Mansex.

"Ehh..." Replied Axel.

"Good. Now have fun now! And remember! Always trust your fellow members!" Said Mansex.

"HA!!!" Laughed everyone.

"That's a good one sir." Said Axel.

"Bye!" Said Demyx as he was waving goodbye.

"Stop it Demyx! Real men don't wave like Snow White in the Disneyland parade!" Said Axel.

"Oh, right." Said Demyx. "How 'bout this?" Asked Demyx as he tried out his 'manly nod'.

"Better. Alright I'm off to the nut house!" Said Axel.

"Yes, We'll be sure to give you a nice padded cell." Zexion said sarcastically.

"That would be fun!" Said an excited Axel.

"coughcoughlosercoughcough" Said Zexion as he rolled his eyes.

"I never got to tell him..." Roxas said to himself.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That's the end of chapter 2! You won't find out what it is Roxas has to say until the last chapter! Muahahaha!!!!! Chapter 3 might take a little bit, as I have to study for my drivers license. It should be out soon though! Please review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Is this it!?"

"Sure is!" Replied Marluxia as he stared up at his new castle.

"It's scary looking..."

"Don't be such a girl Lexeaus." Larxene said.

"I'm not a girl! You are! Stupid girl!"

"Is that really the best you got?"

"..."

"Let's go in!" Said Marluxia as he ran into Castle Oblivion.

"I say we go back to The World That Never Was and let the little idiot stay up in his castle all by himself." Said Zexion.

"We can't do that! We have orders from the leader! We can't just ignore him!" Cried Vexen.

"Why not? I'm sure Mansex will never notice if we were there or not. He's always up in his room doing who knows what. And I thought you hated Marluxia anyways." Replied Axel.

"I do but, I have to follow orders!" Cried Vexen.

"It's not like he ever comes down from there. He has Saix do EVERYTHING for him." Added Zexion.

"But wouldn't Saix see us?" Asked Larxene.

"..."

"I think I just found a problem with the plan Zexion." Axel said as he looked over at Zexion.

"...Dammit... Okay, we are going in... I guess." Said Zexion.

**The rest of the Nobodies outside all came in and started looking for Marluxia**

"Marluxiaaaaaaaaaa? Where are yooooooooooooou?" Called out Lexeaus.

"He is nowhere to be found. We should throw a party." Commented Axel.

"Oh, I love you you pretty little castle you! No! Your not a little castle. Your a **big** _beautiful_ castle!"

"What the hell was that?" Asked Zexion.

"Omg. It's Marluxia. Look!" Said Larxene as she ran toward Marluxia who was on the floor, petting it.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Asked Larxene.

"I just love my castle so much!" Replied Marluxia.

"Oh this is just too good! Where is a camera when you need one?" Said Axel.

"Here. I brang one with me." Said Vexen as he handed Axel a camera.

"Why would you bring a camera with you to hell?" Asked Axel.

**Zexion looked over and saw a hallway with all the bedrooms in it.**

"...Yeah...it's funny... I'm laughing...so hard. Heh..." Said Zexion as he made a run for the bedrooms.

"Huh? I get first dibs!" Shouted Larxene as she ran past Zexion and into the best bedroom.

"That's not fair! I saw them first!" Whined Zexion.

"It's whoever gets there first that counts. And that was me, so fuck off." Answered Larxene.

"Bitch..."

"Hey! I'm the leader of Castle Oblivion! I get the best room!" Shouted Marluxia as he ran toward the bedrooms.

"Don't you care which room you get Axel?"

"No I do not Vexen. I'm going to hang myself before I go to sleep so it doesn't matter."

"But, wouldn't that just please Marluxia?" Asked Vexen.

"... You suck Vexen. I mean, really. You suck."

"So I've heard..."

"LET ME IN THERE LARXENE!!!! DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!!!" Shouted Marluxia.

"Oh what? You are going to unleash your flower power on me!?" Replied Larxene from the other side of the door.

"DON'T INSULT YOUR MASTER!!!"

"You are sure as hell NOT my master! So I'll do whatever I damn well please!" Shouted Larxene.

"I'll bet you fifty bucks Larxene kicks his ass." Said Zexion to Axel.

"No, I wouldn't take that bet... 'Cause I know she will." Replied Axel.

"I HEARD THAT MINONS!!!!" Marluxia shouted to Axel and Zexion.

"Fuck you! I hope Larxene kills you!" Shouted Zexion.

"Now see, I'm torn. I hate Larxene, but I REALLY hate Marluxia. How about you both kill each other at the same time!?" Shouted Axel.

"THAT IS IT!!!!" Shouted Marluxia. "I'm going to KILL you Axel!"

"Go ahead and try!"

"Alright! I will!" Shouted Marluxia as he summoned his scythe.

"This outta be good." Said Axel as he summoned his chakrams. "It's go time."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That is the end of Chapter three. In the next chapter I'll focus back on TWTNW. Demyx and Roxas are sad and going through depression since Axel isn't there to teach them to be cool. Please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it... Yeah, yeah you get the picture..**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back in The World That Never Was Roxas was on the computer trying to waste some time...**

"Roxas! Where are you?" Shouted Demyx as he was walking throughout the castle trying to find the spikey-headed blonde member.

"I'm over here!" Shouted back Roxas as he was waving his hand in hopes that Demyx would see.

"Where!?" Replied Demyx.

"I'm behind Xigbar's boxes of sugar packets!"

"Oh! There you are. Hey... Why does Xiggy have all this sugar anyways?" Asked a curious Demyx.

"I don't really know..." Replied Roxas.

"Alrighty then..."

"I think he's trying to sell it."

"Hmm... I'ma just try one... Just to make sure they are alright." Said Demyx as he reached for a sugar packet.

"Nuh uh!" Shouted Roxas as he shoved Demyx's hand down. "You are hyper enough! No sugar for you."

Demyx looked over to the desk where Roxas was sitting and saw a picture laying on top of the computer tower.

"Is that?"

"Yep."

"No! Really!?"

"Uh huh."

"Damn! How does that bastard get so lucky!?"

**The picture showed Xigbar with Rikku dressed fairly 'revealing'**

"Do you think I'll ever get this lucky?" Asked Demyx.

"As if!" Relied somebody from across the room.

"Huh? Oh! Hi, Xiggy!" Demyx shouted across the room towards the Organization's number II.

"Well, how'd you do it?" Asked Roxas. "How did you get her to go out with you?"

"I didn't." Replied Xigbar. "I found her passed out at a party... She was high on sugar."

"So is that why you have all this sugar?" Asked Roxas.

"...Yeeeaaaahhhh" Replied Xigbar.

"Can I have some!?!" Asked Demyx.

"Nuh uh! You are hyper enough already, dude!" Said Xigbar.

"Why do I feel like I've heard that before...?"

"Because ya' have. I just said it five minutes ago!" Shouted Roxas.

"Well, I'm outta here. Gonna go sell some of this 'sugar' Heh..." Stated Xigbar as he grabbed a handful of 'sugar packets' and walked away.

"I'm gonna head out too." Said Roxas. "Later!"

Demyx stood there staring at what he though was sugar, and tried to resist temptation

"Well... I don't think it would hurt to have just a few packets." Said Demyx as he took a few packets and ran off into his room.

**Twenty minutes later...**

"GUESS WHAT!?!?!?!" Shouted Demyx as he ran into the lounge where all his fellow members where.

"What is it now number IX?" Asked Saix.

"I LIKE GUM! DO YOU LIKE GUM? WHY DON'T YOU COME TALK TO ME SO WE CAN TALK ABOUT **GUM**!?!?!" Shouted the blonde sitar player at the top of his lungs.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Demyx!?" Shouted Saix.

"Nothing! WHEE!!! A BUNNY!!!! MUST. CATCH. BUNNY!!!!!!!" Screamed Demyx as he ran after an imaginary bunny.

"Uhhh..." Stated Roxas as he blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Dude, it's like he's...high... Oh no." Said Xigbar.

"Gum! Gum! Oh I love GUM!!!!" Chanted Demyx.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you number IX?" Asked Luxord.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BRITISH GUY!!!!!! RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"He's acting like a jar of walnuts!" Shouted Luxord over the gibberish Demyx was screaming in the background.

"DEMYX!!!!!" Xigbar shouted over to the screaming member. "Did you take any of my sugar!?"

"YEP!!! It was GOOOOOOODDDD too!" Replied Demyx.

"Oh, shit..."

"Why is it such a bad thing?" Asked Luxord.

"That wasn't sugar... It was crack." Replied Xigbar.

"YOU HAVE CRACK!?!?! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!?!" Shouted Xaldin.

"How was I supposed to know Demyx was gonna steal it!?" Shouted Xigbar.

"No! Forget him! **I** want some!" Replied Xaldin.

"What a bunch of idiots I live with." Said Luxord as he rolled his eyes and walked away.

"LALALALALALALALALALALA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS! THERE THEY ARE STANDING IN A ROW! Bum, bum, BUM!" Sang Demyx as loud as he possibly could.

"Well, how do we calm him down!?" Asked Roxas.

"I do know!" Shouted Xigbar. "Any ideas Saix?"

"None..." Replied Saix as he was staring at Demyx who was now dancing.

"I'm a little teapot short and stout! Here is my handle, here is my spout!" Sang Demyx as he was doing the teapot dance moves along with the lyrics.

"Hey! Let's set him on fire!" Said Xigbar.

"But, none of us control fire." Said Roxas.

"Oh yeah... I could shoot him!" Shouted Xigbar.

"NEVER!!!!!" Shouted the high Organization member as he started running away from the rest of the nobodies.

"Nice going, stupid!" Saix shouted at Xigbar. "What are you waiting for!? Go get him!!"

"Oh, DEMYX!!!! SLOW DOWN!!!!" Shouted Xigbar as he ran after Demyx.

"Me too?" Asked Roxas.

"Yes." Relied Saix.

"Okay then." Said Roxas as he chased after Demyx also.

"You'll never catch me coppers!!!" Shouted Demyx who was running faster than Larxene did after she drank a whole pot of coffee.

"We will never catch him!" Xigbar shouted back to Roxas. "I think we should give up now and wait until the crack gets outta his system."

"I'm all for that!" Shouted Roxas.

Xigbar and Roxas both stopped running and watched Demyx sing the 'Cops' theme song.

"Bad boys! Bad boys! Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do when they come for YOUUUUUU!?!" Sang Demyx.

"Demyx! What out for that pole..." Shouted Roxas but it was too late. Demyx already ran into it, knocking him down and knocking him out.

"Hey. That was kinda helpful." Said Xigbar as he ran down towards Demyx.

"Poor little high dude..." Said Roxas as he walked down to help Xigbar with Demyx.

"Okay. He's still alive" Said Luxord who was already down by Demyx when he ran into a pole.

"What should we do with him?" Asked Roxas.

"We'll throw him in his room and lock the door from the outside, so the loser don't get back out!" Said Xigbar.

"Sounds like a plan." Replied Roxas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's the end of chapter four! Yeah, I know. Stupid crack jokes. The 'I like gum' thing is a joke between me and my friend. Also I mean Rikku as in the Rikku from Final Fantasy X-2. Not Riku from Kingdom Hearts. Next chapter should be up soon. Please review! Thankies! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it and I also did not invent the bicycle.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Back at Castle Oblivion**

"Alright team Marluxia!" Said Marluxia. "It's time to give out job assignments!"

"What!? I thought the fact that I kicked you're ass meant that I was in charge!" Screamed Axel.

"Uh, no. I'm still leader." Said Marluxia with a slight smirk on his face.

"Job assignments? I don't think so..."

"Yes, Zexion. Everybody has at least one job assignment. Except me. I don't have to do shit for you guys." Said Marluxia as the smirk on his face grew larger.

"If we refuse?" Asked Larxene.

"I'll kill you."

"HA! I already beat you Marly. What makes you think you can ever beat me, or Larx for that matter? She's a tough chick." Said a rather cocky Axel.

"Uh... uh, I'll tell Mansex!" Shouted the pink haired leader. "Then you'll have to deal with him!"

"We cannot disobey our leader!" Vexen shouted back.

"Why are you so afraid to get in trouble, Vex? Try living on the wild side!" Replied number VIII.

"ENOUGH!!! You all will have jobs and that is final!" Shouted Marluxia at the top of his lungs.

**One hour later...**

"So, Axel will be one kitchen duty, Larxene will clean the floors. Vexen you can uh, clean the bathrooms." Said Marluxia.

"Why do I have to have bathroom duty!?" Whined Vexen.

"Because I said so. Do you dare disobey your leader?"

"Of coarse not Marluxia! Whatever you say goes!"

"Suck up.." Muttered Axel under his breath.

"Zexion will be in charge of cleaning dishes..." Continued Marluxia.

"Isn't that part of kitchen duty?" Asked Zexion.

"Well, yes. But Axel will just set fire to all of them instead of actually cleaning them." Replied Marluxia. "That's why I picked him for cooking the meals. He doesn't need an oven or anything. He supplies the heat naturally."

"That's 'cause I'm awesome." Said Axel who was acting as cocky as ever.

"Yeah sure you are." Said the sarcastic leader. "Just keep telling yourself that Axel..."

"I am. I'm awesome in every way possible." Replied the red-haired member.

"Right... Oh, Lexaeus.. I don't have a job for you."

"..."

"I can see you're enthusiasm, Lexaeus." Replied Marluxia as he rolled his eyes as he turned his head the other way. "How about you be the bouncer? Ya'know, like stand at the door and only let nobodies in? You'd be good at that!"

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes. Alright nobodies! To your stations!" Said Marluxia. "I'm going to go sleep for the next week. Bye!"

"This sucks." Said Larxene. "I mean this really sucks."

"Yeah, Larxy. We all think it sucks." Axel said to the blonde female.

"Who cares about you!? I have to touch water and stuff to clean the floors! My element is lightening! Water and lightening don't mix. My hair will be awful!"

"It already is."

"Shut up, Zexion!"

"Heh... Oh, right. Larxene, you'll just have to deal with it." Said Axel choking back his laughter.

"Change jobs with me."

"What?" asked Axel.

"Change jobs with me!"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No, Larx. My element is fire. It mixes about as well with water as lightening does. So no."

"You suck."

"Like I havn't heard that before... Well I'm going to go try to cook. Later." Said Axel as he walked toward the kitchen.

**Another hour later...**

"Hmm... I wonder what the smell is." Wondered Zexion to himself as he walked pass the kitchen.

"Ahh... Fire is so pretty." Axel said to himself as he was roasting grapes. "These suckers must taste awful... I'll figure out how to get Larxene to eat them..."

"Maybe I should go check on Axel. It wouldn't be all that wonderful if he burned down the kitchen. It's not likes it's Marluxia's room... If it was, that'd be great.. Ahh, I don't know..." Zexion continued to talk to himself.

"Oh good! Some water. I'll need this is I'm going to cook this pasta." Said Axel as he held up a bottle of vodka.

"I'll just leave him..." Said Zexion as he walked away from the kitchen.

Just as the words left Zexion's lips he knew it was a stupid idea to leave Axel alone in a kitchen.

"Fine. I'll go check on him." Zexion said as he started walking back to the kitchen, but he heard something explode before he got there. "Axel!"

Axel was standing there, the whole front of him burned until his skin turned black.

"Oh hi, Zexion. Whatcha need?" Axel asked.

"What did you do!?!" Screamed Larxene as she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "What did you fuck up this time number VIII!?"

"He blew up the kitchen." Replied Zexion.

"I did what? Now if I did that I would be on the floor in a pile of ash, not standing here talking to you two." Replied Axel.

"Not, necessarily." Replied Zexion. "You're element is fire, which means you are immune to fire attacks. This would count as a fire attack and you are still standing. If only the rest of the kitchen was as lucky."

"Huh?" Asked Axel as he began to look around the room. "Oh, crap... I burned down the kitchen. Hey, now I don't have to cook for you losers anymore! Sweet..."

"What did you do!? How'd you make the place light up like the fourth of July?" Asked an only a half-caring Larxene.

"I went to put some water from this bottle into the pot and..." Started Axel as he lifted up the bottle.

"That's Marluxia's vodka, Axel. Not water, you idiot!" Shouted Zexion.

"Ohh... What would explain why it said vodka on the bottle..."

"It said vodka on the bottle, and you still thought it was water?" Asked Zexion who was now realizing the true stupidity of his fellow Organization member.

"I thought somebody put water into the bottle to keep people from drinking their water." Whined Axel.

"Why would anybody do that!?" Asked Larxene.

"How do I know!? I sick of you guys! I'm leaving!" Said Axel as he huffed his way out of the now black, kitchen.

"Who's gonna clean this up?" Asked Zexion.

"That would be you." Said Larxene.

"You have to clean the floors. It's your job. I have dish duty and it looks to me like there are no dishes left but, the floor is a mess. Get workin' hun." Zexion said as he patted Larxene on the shoulder and walked away.

"I'm going to kill every last person here."

Larxene looked over and in the corner where her mop and bucket, just sitting there, waiting for her. Larxene twitched at the though of water being in the bucket and began thinking of ways to kill her fellow Organization members.

"Lexaeus is the only one I don't want to kill right now. I still might kill him because I'll have so much left-over anger..." Mumbled Larxene as she walked toward her bucket.

"What's that smell?" Asked Marluxia as he walked down the stairs and saw Larxene by the kitchen. "Is the kitchen black?"

"Why? You got something against black? There are lots of people that would gun you down if they heard that!" Said Larxene is hopes that Marluxia would just walk away.

"Okay then.. I'll leave."

"Wow. It actually worked?" Larxene asked to herself. "Hmm... I have an idea..."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! Larxene and her evil ideas! What is her idea? I'm not telling! You'll just have to keep reading. Oh yes, I wanna thank my friend Shiloh for the idea of giving them job assignments. I thought I'd be a funny idea, let's hope you all thought so too! I'll start writing the next chapter when I get done being lazy. XP That could be awhile... Don't worry it'll be soon enough. There's some other things I need to do but, I'm going to pretend that they don't exist.


End file.
